Book One: Demons Within Inheritance Cycle
by The Soulless 0ne
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I hope it is decently good. Eragon has a premonition after the battle of Feinster promising a grand future for him and the Varden. But it also warns that he'll pay a high price for it, soon after Nasuada sends for him. What happens next will change everything. Warning rated M for Violence and a couple lemons in later chapters ExA
1. Chapter 1: Premonition

Chapter one: Premonition

**Christopher Paolini owns all of the characters. I claim no ownership over them.**

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. I would be very grateful if you reviewed, it will help me write the other chapters. Ah god it feels so weird to have people reading this. I hope you guys enjoy it and that it isn't that bad**

Eragon was on the border between what's real and tangible and the unknown imagination of his waking dreams. Vague and aimless memories wandered across his dreamscape, they combined to form strange sequences of what never was and never could be . He abruptly felt a shift and his dreams took on a preternaturally real aspect. He was standing on the top tower of a citadel looking down into a majestic city. Red tiled buildings went on as far as the eye could see. The architecture was unmistakably human in origin but was too graceful, too twining to be completely human. The sun was rising in the east and lent an unearthly feel to the city. Suddenly Eragon swooped down from the tower like a hawk, he felt no fear as the ground rushed towards him. He slowed before he hit the ground and landed lightly on the smooth cobblestones. He looked up and beheld the true beauty of the city. The houses were inlaid in silver and the people walking down the street wore finely made clothes. This city was dramatically different then the cities Eragon had visited in the Empire. Here there was no sign of poverty, no beggars traversing the streets. The vision turned back towards the citadel where Eragon beheld two dragons spiraling around the tower. One was blue and one was green, but he could faintly make out a black dragon. The black dragon was intangible and ghostly, as if was not truly there.

"All that you have seen will come to pass if you continue on your current path." The voice was rich and eccentric, but spoke as if lamenting the loss of a loved one. It was defiantly male and echoed abnormally long after it should have faded to silence. Eragon tried to look around for the source of the voice but he could not shift his gaze.

"Be forewarned however that you will pay in blood and suffering before this future will come to pass"

And with that the edges of Eragon's vision turned crimson and he was engulfed by darkness.

Pain, unbearable pain was upon Eragon, quickly followed by an uncontrollable rage. Eragon curled up in a mental equivalent of a ball as waves of bloodlust and self-loathing swept through his mind. Memories not his own flooded across his mind, Eragon was engulfed by the tide of slaughter, anguish, and blood. He could not remember who he was, there was only the unbearable pain.

Eragon woke up abruptly and jumped to his feet, hunting knife in hand. He was breathing hard and was soaked in sweat, his only thought was to escape the agony. Saphira was pressing against his mind concerned, she hissed as she felt his panic and his fear flood across their mental link. She pressed against his mind trying to comfort him.

Saphira's presence helped ease Eragon's panic, his breathing slowed as he realized that he was safe.

_Eragon, are you alright?_ Eragon could feel Saphira's concern for him. It took him a second to respond as he forced his fear down, _I've been better_. _What happened? You were sleeping peacefully when you cried out as if your were in pain, then you jumped up like a cornered wolf_

_I had a…dream_ the word felt inadequate for describing what he had seen and experienced, instead Eragon mentally sent her the memory. She was silent for a while as she deciphered the jumbled collection of memories. Finally she said, _this vision is different from your other ones. The others weren't so painful, besides this voice is new_.

Eragon mentally winced in remembrance of the pain. _And that voice, I feel as if I had heard it from a half-forgotten dream_. Eragon said haltingly

_That's odd, I have never come across anything like his voice in your memories._ R_eally? That is pretty strange, maybe…agh! I don't know._ he sat down on the cot and rubbed his eyes

_At least this future seemed promising, it seems as if in the vision Galbatorix has been overthrown and the Varden has won. I could not imagine anything like that city in the Empire_. _Neither could I_ agreed Saphira.

_But don't forget the cost Saphira! You felt the pain, its even worse then the wound Durza gave me. Just from my brief experience I almost forgot who I was. I never want to feel pain like that again Saphira_ Eragon ranted

_Little one, you know that I never would want you to get hurt like that again, but the voice said if you continue on this path this future will come to pass. Meaning that if you continue to fighting the Empire this will eventually come to pass_ Saphira said gently.

_Saphira, that means if I continue to fight we will win at the expense of my mind. And who knows what I will become, I might become a greater threat to Alagaesia then Galbatorix_.

_Or you can leave the Varden and the Empire will annihilate the whole army, and he will eventually find you and you will be his greatest slave_.

_I am forced to choose the lesser of two evils_, Eragon said grimly. _At least it is obvious which one is the lesser evil_, said Saphira

_Oh, is it really so obvious?_ he said sarcastically. _It is Eragon, think of it this way_.

_If you abandon the Varden Roran and Katrina will be killed. Also Nasuada, Orik, and Arya. Do you want them to die?_

_Of course not, but what if I am the one who kills them?_ Saphira snorted_. I would stop you from hurting anyone that you cared about_

She stopped for a second then asked confused _Eragon why do you argue so? You know in your heart that this is the right thing to do_

_Easy for you to say! You aren't the one destined to lose his mind to anger and bloodlust!_ Saphira recoiled from his mind as if she had been struck.

_Eragon! You know I care about you more than anyone in Alagaesia, and you would do well to remember that_ She said accusingly. There was a silence between them for while, Eragon reached and touched her mind tentatively. _Saphira?_ he said apologetically. There was no answer. _Saphira, I am sorry that I yelled at you. My fear got the better of me and made me act shamefully_

_Yes it did_ Eragon flinched from the angry response. _Eragon, I forgive you. Just remember in the future that I am trying to help you_

_I will_ Eragon said relieved. Eragon got up and stretched, his sore muscles flared painfully. Eragon grimaced, he was still sore from the siege of Feinster. He peaked outside the tent and saw the first rays of the sun coming over the horizon. He looked toward Feinster, there was still smoke from yesterdays siege. Eragon had hoped that he would sleep on an actual bed that night but Nasuada had everyone important outside of the city. She feared that someone in the city might try to assassinate her subjects.

Eragon looked towards the city and suddenly had an urge to see the city in greater detail. _Saphira?_

_What is it Eragon?_ she answered yawning and stretching like a cat, then she started to clean her paw _Do we have anything were supposed to so today? _he asked. _No, Nasuada wanted you have to recover before you do anything._ Saphira paused in her licking _why do ask little one?_ she said confused

_Do you want to explore Feinster?_ He said excitedly. _We don't have anything else to do. So we might as well,_ she said indifferently. _Don't get too excited,_ he said sarcastically. Saphira looked at him oddly, Eragon sighed. He went back into the tent and pulled on his boots and strapped Brisingr on. Then he walked out of the tent, and noticed that the sun had risen noticeably. Eragon nodded to Saphira and got on her back, she took off and circled once before turning toward the city. Eragon noticed that she was moving her wings as little as possible and her movements were a little more brusque then normal. He was not the only one who was worn out from the battle

The city looked much the same as when he first saw it yesterday. Except that there was no battle beneath him, although there was still fires burning in the city. Eragon spotted a large courtyard in the east portion of the city. Eragon pointed it out to Saphira and she angled towards it. As she was landing her tail accidentally clipped a turret on a mansion and knocked off a couple tiles and broke a window. "Saphira" he said mortified. _oops_ she said surprised, my tail is a little more stiff then usual. "Letta" he intoned and the pieces of glass and the tiles stopped midair. "Ganga aptr", the pieces flew back to their original spots. "Brisingr" he said and the pieces of glass melted together and the tiles sealed back into place. Eragon realized his mistake just after he said the word. There was a muffled "thump" and flames shot out of Brisingr's sheath, setting his shirt on fire. Eragon yelped and quickly cut off the energy need to sustain the unnatural blaze.

_Looks like I am not the only one making mistakes_ Saphira said smugly. "Saphira!" Eragon said shocked and swatted her on the side. Saphira laughed and after a little hesitation Eragon joined in.

Wiping the tears from his eyes Eragon looked up at the mansion and noted how artfully made it was. It had looked like a small castle, it even had a moat and a drawbridge. However they were merely decretive and would serve little purpose in a real battle. Eragon noticed that parts of the building were inlaid with silver, he remembered his dream in a flash. His smile faded a little, at the thought of the future. Cheer up he told himself, it probably won't even happen. However the thought lacked conviction.

"Shade slayer!" The shout startled him and he jumped a little. He looked up and saw Jarsha, he nearly forgot about his vision, almost. "Jarsha, what are doing here?" I have a message for you Shade slayer! Its from Nasuada!"

"What's the message?" asked Eragon. "Lady Nasuada wants you to see her as quickly as possible, she says it's urgent."

"Where is she?" he asked interested. "Nasuada is in the keep, and if you don't mind me saying I think you should hurry".

"Thanks Jarsha" said Eragon gratefully as he mounted Saphira, she took off quickly and headed straight for the keep.

_I wonder what she wants us for that's so urgent_ Eragon said perplexed. She had never sent for him in this manner before.

_Something important has happened Eragon. Prepare yourself this is going change everything._

She was certain, _how do you know?_ she shook her head and said _I don't know, I just can feel it_. Eragon felt a surge of trepidation at her words, he closed his eyes and hoped that if there was any change in their future it would be for the better.

**Hello all of you how actually read the story! Thanks for reading this, I spent a lot of time doing the storyline and such. Btw dont worry about the black dragon, thats for another story. Plz review so that I can write better in the future, just keep it civilized. I hope I didn't bore you guys. Next chapter will be out in a week or so, depends on if I get any reviews. Have a nice day (or night)! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

Chapter two: The Beginning of the End

Hey guy! I was pretty shocked when I saw how much attention my story was getting. I tried to work on this chapter more to get it done quicker, but school interfered. I will try to get chapters out more quickly. I hope you guys enjoy this one.

Saphira swept downward towards the castle at Feinster and the only thing Eragon felt was dread. His fate was approaching quickly, and he was not sure he liked the future in front of him. Either way he chose he would have an ill future, Eragon felt like he was trapped between a hammer and an anvil.

Saphira landed heavily in the courtyard, gouging deep furrows in the earth. A page rushed over to him and said quickly "Shadeslayer! Nasuada is waiting for you in the Grand Study. A guide is waiting for you inside"

"Thank you" Eragon said to the page. He looked at the gate to the Keep and realized that it was too small for Saphira. _Sorry Saphira, it looks like your going have to wait out here._

_There's nothing to be sorry about Eragon, does it really matter if I am in the room? I can hear the conversation through you and still participate if I wanted too._

_Still, it would be nice to have you at my side_ Eragon said regretfully.

_We can't always be together Eragon, you are going to have too make some important choices without me._

_I know Saphira, at least you'll be with me when I make this choice. "Eragon, we don't want to keep Nasuada waiting_.

_Ok, lets go_ he said and dismounted. Eragon strode through the gateway and stopped for a second to examine the hall. It was the same as before, except that many of the valuables in the wall were gone to fund the Varden. The guide was waiting for him in the middle of the room; he was tall and skinny and wore very fine clothes. "Argetlam, if you would follow me" he said in a quiet and polite voice. Eragon nodded and the guide turned around and walked towards an archway on the other side of the room. Eragon walked after him and was led through a series of staircases and hallways. After a while they stopped before a twenty-foot high door, it was richly decorated.

"You may go" Eragon said to the guide. The guide bowed politely and walked away. Eragon took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

The Grand Study was Oval and very big, it had a high vaulted ceiling. A detailed map of Alagaesia was inscribed on it. Tall bookcases lined the walls filled with ancient tomes. There was another level to the room accessible by a staircase to either side of the room. Nasuada was sitting at a large round table in the middle of the room. King Orin, Orik, and Arya were also there.

Eragon's pulse quickened when he saw Arya and he resisted the impulse to run his fingers through his hair. His thoughts flitted to when he saw her last, after they had killed the shade Varog. And afterward when he held her. The moment was not passionate but Eragon treasured it.

There was an uncomfortable silence through the room, everyone seemed deep in thought. Nasuada started, surprised and said "Ah! Eragon, we were just waiting for you". "Took you long enough" muttered King Orin, Nasuada looked at him sharply and he glared at her in return.

"Now come Eragon, we have a lot to discuss". Eragon bowed to her, and then took a seat. He chose a seat on the side of the table opposite Arya. Eragon touched his fingers to his lips in the traditional elves greeting and Arya responded in kind.

King Orin straightened in his chair and pronounced "Nasuada, now that we are all here" he paused and gave Eragon a sharp look "would you give us the dubious pleasure of why we are here? Nasauda ignored the king's sarcastic tone and stood up and put her hands on the table.

"Gladly Orin, however before we continue I would like all of you to swear an oath to never speak about this subject unless I or my replacement say otherwise." Everyone stiffened in surprise at her words and Orin in particular looked outraged.

"Nasuada! What's the meaning of this? Don't you trust your own allies!" Orin said in an outraged voice. "I would very much like to know myself!" added Orik, "and I" Arya agreed.

Eragon noticed that Nasuada's grip on the table tightened, but her voice stayed calm. "This not a matter of trust, if anyone finds out about this voluntarily or not we might be ruined." Orin sank into his seat and let out a big sigh, he reached for a goblet of wine and drank heartily.

"Nasuada, why are you doing this? You know that we wouldn't betray you. Be reasonable and just tell us," reasoned Orik. Nasuada switched her gaze from Orin to Orik and said shortly "I am not worried about your loyalty, but whether or not someone will take it from you, with or without your consent". Orik slowly nodded "I guess there is some truth to that, I am sure that we have all had to resort that."

Arya raised her chin and added, "I do not appreciate this Nasuada and neither does the queen." She spoke so softly that Eragon strained to hear her. "But I will do this as a sign of trust, but if you trick us there will be consequences".

Nasuada lowered her head respectfully and said respectfully "I understand well enough Arya, I understand that this is a lot to ask for." Arya nodded in return signaling her acceptance of the apology.

Orin put the empty goblet down and said in a calmer voice "I do not appreciate being forced to swear this Nasuada, I am sure knurla Orik agrees with me one this." Orik nodded in agreement and Orin continued "but I guess this time we'll cater to your whims, in the future though I trust this will not happen again or else you will lose the support of Surda" he said in a more annoyed voice.

"I am sorry I have to resort to these measures Orin, but if this gets beyond these walls all hope of resisting Galbatorix might be lost," Nasuada said unyieldingly.

"Just as long as it doesn't happen again, now what do I have to say?" Orin said feigning boredom. "Eragon, can you help us swear these oaths?" asked Nasuada. "Should we swear these oaths Saphira?" Eragon asked. "Nasuada has never misled us in the past, I think we should trust her. However they forget me once again, humans are so foolish sometimes" said Saphira. It shouldn't have to come to that, Nasuada wouldn't betray us."

"Now Nasuada, will you tell us why this is necessary?" Arya said in a deceitfully calm voice but Eragon knew she was annoyed.

"One of our spies in Dras-Leona has discovered a… Ah, he called it an Artifact. He heard it from one of his contacts inside the palace. It is apparently part of the priests of Helgrind religion."

Eragon interrupted "the priests of Helgrind? Nasuada are you sure that we want to use anything that came from that foul religion?"

Nasuada sat down with a sigh. "The spy has done some research, although nobody really knows anything about their religion except for the priests. He found that they believe that one of their gods is trapped inside the Artifact, he assures me that this is purely mythology. However he assures me that this Artifact is real and does have magical power".

Orin perked up suddenly interested "How powerful is this Artifact" he asked excitedly.

Nasuada quickly read a scrap of parchment on the table that Eragon assumed was the letter. "We don't know how powerful it is, what it looks like, or even what it does. All we know is that it exists.

"That's a little vague don't you think? What makes you think that this artifact is worth the trouble of retrieving it?" Eragon asked

"I don't know Eragon, but if we don't do something then we will surely lose against Galbatorix. We need to find something to increase our chances of beating him. If this is a dead end the Varden will be close enough to you that you could get back quickly".

Eragon sighed, he had been hoping to get some rest before he traveled again. Nasuada continued, "Eragon, you will go to Dras-Leona and find the spy. He will guide you to the Artifact. You will bring it back here and figure out how it works. Eragon nodded grudgingly in argument.

"If Eragon goes I go with him," proclaimed Arya. Eragon inwardly smiled, he had been hoping that Arya would want to with him.

"Why? You are needed here Arya" Nasuada said annoyed. "It is my duty, and I will not fail this again" Arya said stoically

"Arya-" she cut Nasuada off "I will not be persuaded, and we will bring three of the elves with us".

Nasuada paused and thought about it for a second. "You can have one, the Varden will notice if the elves are missing".

Nasuada rubbed her eyes and said tiredly "Okay, it's decided then, Eragon I expect you to leave before midday. Now go and prepare".

"Yes, Nasuada" Eragon said tired, he mentally ran through the things they would need. Eragon turned around and went back through the door. Guided by memory he descended back the way he came, Saphira was waiting for him right outside of the gate.

_I guess we'll go back to our tent and prepare_ Eragon said subdued. _I wish she would give us more time to rest,_ said Saphira. _That makes two of us_ He wearily agreed.

Eragon mounted her and they were just about to take off when- "Wait, Eragon"! He looked down to see Arya rushing hurriedly over.

Saphira stopped and Eragon said "what is it Arya?" Eragon inquired curiously.

Arya stopped before Saphira and said "you seemed a little…disturbed at the meeting, is there anything amiss." She sounded concerned and in a way it pleased him. _Should we tell her?_ he asked. Saphira thought for short time and answered _No, not yet anyway_.

_Why? _he said surprised. _She has enough problems of her own Eragon, there is no need to burden her with yours. Besides we don't even know if it will come true_.

_The other ones did_ he retorted "Eragon you asked for my advice and I gave you it" she said irradiated. _fine I won't tell her_ he said

"No, I am just tired from the battle." Arya frowned and Eragon thought she knew that they were keeping something from her. She didn't press however and just said "I will be expecting you at the northern gate of Feinster in a hour". Eragon nodded and added "And bring Blodgarm". Arya nodded and then hurried away.

Eragon watched her as she ran towards the Vardens camp. He hugged Saphira's neck and said sadly to her "_My fate approaches quickly, I wish I had more time_". He remembered the dream, the very though of it sent chills through him.

_Do not despair little one, your future might not be so bad. Don't think about it, the future can only harm us if we worry about it, only think about now_.

** I hope this one was better then the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it too. I will try to get the next one out by next week. And please review if you have the time, it helps me more then you know and encourages me to keep writing.**

**Thank you HelloTheir-for being the first person to review this and for your encouraging words.**

**Thank you to Elemental Dragon Slayer-And yes I do have some more couples in mind (Nasuada/Murtagh and one you will never expect in a later book)**

**Thank you to Unseen-for the great tips, I will try to implement them more in my future writing, and I will think about changing the title. But I think it is good as it is.**


	3. Chapter 3: Journey to DrasLeona

Chapter three: Journey to Dras-Leona

**Hey everyone, thank you guys again for reading this story. It means a lot to me. But please comment, I want to know how I can write better. This chapter is really just about the trip to Dras-Leona, but it also is supposed to build tension between Eragon and Arya. So enjoy!**

The air rushed by Eragon as Saphira dived towards the ground, at the very last moment she pulled out of her dive and spread her wings. She landed heavily jogging Eragon forward and nearly impaling him on spike. He quickly cast a ward to make sure that he would not actually impale himself on a spike next time. He jumped off and patted Saphira on the side "just wait out here until I am done."

Saphira snorted and retorted Sarcastically "I am not going anywhere Eragon." He walked to his tent and entered, he briefly looked over his few belongings. This is not going to take a long time he noted. He decided to pack some spare changes of clothes and his blankets. He left Domia abr Wyrda because he was afraid that it would get damaged during his travels. Eragon exited the ten and squinted, the sun was above the horizon.

The Varden was slowly starting to wake up, a few soldiers had gathered around Saphira and the elves. They separated before Eragon as he approached Saphira. He tied his bag to her saddle.

"I am ready, lets go," he said briefly to Saphira. He mounted her and then saluted the Varden surrounding Saphira. They cheered enthusiastically as they took off and headed toward Feinster.

"I think we will be there a little late," Saphira noted. Eragon quickly looked at the sun and used his hands to measure the time and found that she was right.

"Well, it couldn't be helped, I doubt if Arya and Blodgarm are there yet anyway. Remember what Orik said about Arya?" He smiled a little at the memory of the days spent with Arya traveling and of his training at Ellesmera.

"She will probably will be on time on this mission, time is of the essence Eragon. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she was there early". Eragon grimaced, he had hoped for a better start to their journey.

"I hope not, she might think that I don't understand the importance of this mission," Eragon said bitterly.

Saphira snorted, "I doubt it, it understandable that we would take longer. The elves had to cast their spells and it took longer then we excepted."

He brightened a little at the thought "your probably right Saphira" he said. She dipped into a shallow dive and Eragon noted that they were close to the northern gate.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Saphira asked smugly. "You've been wrong plenty of times" he retorted.

"Oh, anytime that you would care to share" she said coyly. Eragon struggled to think of anytime that she had been wrong.

"There was that time when…when" he thought franticly, trying to prove her wrong. "Agh! Just because it has never happened before doesn't mean it won't happen Saphira!" he said frustrated

Eragon could feel her satisfaction emanating from her, but she did not press her victory. He looked at the ground and saw two figures by the gate. One of them was slightly blue removing all doubt that they were anyone but Arya and Blodgarm. He groaned as he realized that, as always, Saphira was right.

She was smiling in triumph, but she did not say anything as she descended towards the ground. She landed with a thud and Eragon quickly jumped off.

Arya was a little off the road shouldering a large pack. Blodgarm stood a little way off pacing back and forth under the shade of two willow trees. They looked up when Saphira landed and Arya was walking towards him.

Eragon initiated the traditional Elvin greeting ritual, showing his respect for her by speaking first. "Atra du evarinya ono varda"

She touched her fingers to her lips and responded "Atra esterni ono thelduin, Eragon". Blodgarm strode over and the ceremony repeated.

Arya brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen over her face and then said "I

Trust that you are ready Eragon?" He swallowed nervously. He tried to catch any tones of sarcasm. She seemed sincere so he dismissed his apprehension as paranoia.

"We are both ready" He untied his bag and slung it over his shoulders. They would be running to Dras-Leona, riding Saphira was too conspicuous. Besides she couldn't carry all three of them all the way to Dras-Leona. It shouldn't long take because of the speed at which he and the elves could run.

Arya started to walk towards the road and Eragon followed her. "Then lets go, we've wasted too much time already". He quickly nodded in agreement. They reached the road and started running, he grimly thought that they would only stop for a rest tomorrow afternoon.

They ran for the rest of the day, stopping briefly at afternoon to eat and relieve themselves. Then they ran for the whole night, soon Eragon could see the sun rising. His eyelids were drooping as the sun rose above the horizon, but he pressed on. By nightfall his strength was flagging, and he kept tripping over rocks.

Finally they stopped, too tired to go any further they set up camp and ate a quick meal. Eragon sat on the end of a log, he tugged off his boot and grimaced as his blisters were exposed. He muttered "waise heill" and the blisters disappeared, he sighed as the spell took effect and the pain faded. He quickly repeated the spell with his other foot. The magic tired him further and he felt the need to sleep, just because he was immortal did not mean didn't have to sleep. Saphira had not yet caught up with them as she had to hunt.

They said not a single word as they prepared their blankets and then lay on them. He purposely chose the spot farthest from Arya. His companions fell asleep and Eragon took the opportunity to look at Arya with an openness that would offensive if she were awake. She was very beautiful, with her midnight hair and shapely form. His love for her was tarnished by her rejections. Being in her presence again was both painful and joyous, he knew that they never could be together. But his heart refused to listen to logic, however much he loved her.

There a sudden gust of air as Saphira landed next to him, he was not surprised. He had felt her coming from a mile away. He suppressed his tumultuous thoughts for the moment and said "Saphira! It good to see you again!" He not seen her for the past two days and the terrible feeling of emptiness was just setting in. His joy at seeing her was only overwhelmed by her joy at seeing him.

"Little one" She said drowsily, she was also very tired. She hummed contently as he hugged.

"Eragon, we are both tired and you have along day of traveling ahead of you. We should get as much rest as possible." She sank to the ground sleepily. He smiled, Saphira was right he was exhausted. He lay down again on his blankets, Saphira curled around him and drooped a wing over him.

Eragon snuggled against her side, content as he fell into the dreamless trance that had replaced sleep for him.

Eragon woke up slowly, he did not want to leave anytime soon. However Saphira raised her wing and the leg Eragon was using as a pillow disappeared and his head stuck the hard cold ground.

"Wake up Eragon, its time to go". He just closed his eyes and pulled his blanket tighter around him. Saphira snorted and then grabbed his blanket with her teeth and pulled it off him.

"Saphira!" he objected leaping to his feet. He glared at her, she let go of his blanket. It now had a couple holes in its corner.

"Good! Your finally up" Arya said startling him. She had been standing behind him the whole time. He blushed and looked at the ground.

"Now come, we should arrive at Dras-Leona this afternoon" She said briskly. She turned around and walked to where she slept. She picked her pack off the ground and strode towards the road.

Eragon hurriedly stuff all of his belongs into his own pack, it was a tight fit but he managed to get everything in it. He hurried to the road and saw Arya and Boldgarm already a couple miles down the road. He cursed and ran as fast as he could, it took him a little to catch up with them. He was breathing hard, but he soon fell into the steady rhythm of running.

They ran for hours, Eragon doubt that they would reach the city before sunset. But just as the sunlight was fading they reached the crest of a hill and beheld the city. The fading beams of sunlight lent the city an ethereal feel. But it made Helgrind seem more sinister, the blacks stone of the spire seemed to absorb light. As he looked down upon the valley a sense of certainty came upon him, he knew that this is where his destiny would be decided. He look at Helgrind again and a felt dread, there could not be a worse place for his future to be decided.

**I just love writing the grim sentimental endings of my stories, don't worry guys there will be some happy moments. The next chapter is going to take a little longer then previous ones. It is one of the most important chapters of this story and it actually might have the most important event in the whole book. I am going to take extra time to make it even better, besides it is also going to be bigger. Can you plz help me by telling me everything that you guys think I could improve, every detail no matter how small. Also the praise you guys give me is appreciated and I will mention you in the next author note. Enjoy the remainder off you day!**

**Thanks to Unseen, Elemental Drago Slayer, HelloTheir- you guys encouraged me to continue, thank you for you advice and encouragement. Thank you it means a lot to me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ascension

Chapter four: Ascension

Sorry that it took so long guys, I was sick and went on a vacation. It wont happen again. I made up for it by making this extra long and better then normal. Hope you guys enjoy!

Eragon stood on a hill that overlooked the city of Dras-Loena, he felt a compulsion to raze and burn the city. He had no felt such feelings while he was attacking Feinster, but he considered it Dras-Loena forever tainted by the foul influence of Helgrind. It was an unnatural blight on the world and he wanted to eradicate it.

They stood silently on the hilltop as the sun rose, then Arya said quietly "Blodgarm, you can't come with us. You would give us away the moment the sentinels saw us."

Blodgarm bared his teeth unhappily and said defiantly, "I won't leave you or Eragon in this city." It seems as if Blodgarm shared his opinion of Dras-Loena.

"Be reasonable Blodgarm, you would be instantly recognized as a elf if anyone saw you, we can't afford to be discovered away from the Varden."

He shook his head defiantly "I don't like it, what if you or Eragon was captured. I wouldn't-"

Arya cut him off sharply "We can take care of ourselves Blodgarm, we don't need you with us." She started to walk toward the city as she was talking.

"Since you can't go into the city you might as well set up camp for us. We will be tired when we come back." Blodgarm nodded reluctantly then strode back the way they came.

Eragon hurried to keep up with Arya, and then matched her pace. "How we going to get in?" He looked at the high walls of Dras-Leona and reluctantly concluded that the only way in for now was in through the gate, he hoped that Arya saw a better option.

"We will go in through the front gate, if we had our hoods covering our ears then we should have no problem." Eragon swallowed his disappoint and drew his hood over his head and tightened it. Arya also drew her cloak up, she muttered a couple of words and he noticed that her facial features were becoming more human.

"You have got to teach me that spell sometime, it would be very useful" she nodded and said between breaths "It is more complicated then it seems".

They slowed their pace as they neared the gates, they walked with their heads down and shoulders drooped. Other travelers soon joined them as they neared the city. A couple of guards stood inside the gate, they scanned the crowd. Eragon felt apprehensive as he neared them. They entered the gate making sure to be in the middle of the crowd, Eragon looked at the boots of the person in front of him in an effort to not make eye contact. They passed through with incident, none of the guards even gave them a second glance.

They stopped beside the doorway to a house, its windows were boarded up and the door was missing. "What did Nasuada say about finding this spy?" Arya took a scroll from her bag, scrutinized it for a second then put it back.

"Her instructions say that he is in the richer part of the Dras-Loena, in a market on the eastern side of the Cathedral." Eragon started toward the Cathedral, he wanted to get out of the poor part of Dras-Loena. The stench of sewage and desperation clung to everything in that part of the city, _soon_ he promised himself, _soon I will free these people_.

It took them a while to reach the Cathedral, as the streets were very busy. Arya kept well away from the Cathedral, they feared that the priests would recognize the, they slowly inched their way around until they reached the market specified in Nasuada's instructions. Eragon looked at the teeming crowd of citizens and the quick-fingered merchants.

"Does the letter say what he looks like or where he is?" He looked at the numerous stands.

It said that he should be at one of these stores, he is a blacksmith and should be selling arms and armor. He will ask what you are looking for. Tell him that you are looking for a sword that is also a shield, he will understand." Arya intoned.

"Well that narrows it down" he looked at the sky and notice a pillar of smoke. Looking to his right he notice a large open building where the smoke originated.

"I think that might be our spy over there" Eragon said and then pointed at the building. Arya craned her neck and studied the building.

"Looks like it, but there's only on way to find out" She started pushing her way through the crowd and Eragon after a moment followed her. The market was crowded and he often had to push through people to get to the smithy.

Finally, after pushing through a particularly thick part of the crowd he reached his destination. Arya was leaning against a pillar looking down at him with a hint of a smile on her lips. "Took you long enough Eragon, I have been waiting here for some time.

His cheeks reddened and he exclaimed, "How did you get here so fast?" Her smile deepened "Instead of wasting time traversing that crowd I simply went around and kept to the outskirts" He looked down embarrassed.

Arya turned around and walked into the forge, he hurried to keep up with her. There was a glowing caldron in the middle of the circular room with anvils of various sizes surrounding it. Tools hung from the walls and ceiling, and there was a table shoved up against a wall with tools and scrolls on it. There was a man in the center of the room, tending to the forge. Eragon and Arya waited patiently as he worked, finally he let go of the bellow and wiped some sweat from his face. Eragon cleared his throat impatiently and the man looked up startled. He walked over and said "Ah! Sorry that I did not notice you sooner, but business has been very busy lately. Speaking of business, are you looking for anything? I don't just sell arms and armor you know, I can pretty much make anything you would need.

The man was friendly and had good-natured tone, and Eragon liked him "Actually yes, I am looking for a peculiar sword that can also be used as a shield. Ever heard of it?"

The man smiled deeply and he winked knowingly at him. "Yes I have heard of them and even have a couple in stock. Now if you follow me I will show them to you. He walked towards the back of the shop where there was a large oak door. He opened it and gestured for them to walk through. Eragon walked through and beheld a room filled with swords, shields, and armor. The man walked in and shut the door behind them, locking it.

"We can't talk here, follow me quietly" he said in a hushed voice. Eragon nodded and followed the spy up a flight of stairs. He took a moment to survey the room, it was a goodly sized room filled with iron ingots and charcoal. There was a small bed shoved up against a wall and with a couple of cabinets and a empty chair shoved up against a desk.

The man strode up to an empty shelf with and pushed it aside to reveal a hither too hidden doorway. He walked through and after a brief hesitation they followed him, inside there was a small room with a table and couple of chairs. The room had no windows and was completely hidden from the outside. It was small enough that no one would notice that the first floor was slightly bigger than the second floor, however it left the room very small and cramped.

The spy gave a large sigh and said "Sorry about that, but I think that I am being watched" He walked to the other side of the tiny room, squeezing past the table and wall and took a seat a one of the chairs. Eragon and Arya sat down too, there wasn't a lot of space so they were forced close together. She could do nothing about the fact that she was practically sitting on Eragons lap. Eragons face reddened and he look away to preserved Arya's dignity.  
"How rude of me! I didn't even tell you my name." The man boomed. "It's Irwin, and I presume that you are Shadeslayer. The question was rhetorical but he nodded anyway "I would prefer it though if you just called me Eragon" he answered.

Irwin nodded rigorously "Of course, and your associate here?" He looked at Arya questionly.

"My name is Arya," she said shortly. Irwin's eyebrows raised and he said astonished "An Elf! I am honored, I never thought I would see one in my lifetime. Arya looked taken aback and Eragon blinked astonished.

"How did you know that she was an elf?" he asked curiously. Irwin just shrugged and said "She is too perfect to be completely human, and it was apparent from her slight accent that she speaks the Ancient Language often. Though her scent of crushed pine needles makes it apparent."

He laughed at their shocked faces and said chuckling "You don't think that Nasuada has fools and dullards as her spies, do you?

Eragon shook his head and responded, "No I don't, but I didn't except someone so … educated?" Irwin laughed some more and answered, wheezing for breath "No, not all of her spies are experienced as me, I just have an…eventful past."

He leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily "and now to more serious matters, I assume Nasuada told you about my letter?" Eragon nodded and then gestured for him to continue.

"I will start from the beginning, five days ago a group of…" He searched vainly for a fitting word. "Adventurers decided that it would be profitable to explore the Catacombs under the city.

Eragon interrupted him and said, "There's Catacombs under Dras-Leona? I have never heard of them." _These Catacombs could be useful when we attack Dras-Loena, we might not even have to set siege to the city_. He waited for an answer from Saphira out of pure habit. Then he remembered that Saphira was not there, loneliness was upon him like a hammer blow. He fought to control his unruly emotions and after a second it passed.

Irwin crossed his arms and nodded "Not many have. Dras-Leona stopped using the Catacombs almost two thousand years ago. Unfortunately for all the time I have walked those passages not once have I found an entrance outside the city"

Eragon tried not to look disappointed, but when Irwins smile grew wider he knew he had failed.

"You have been down in these catacombs before?" he asked. Irwin nodded, "yes I have, ever since I first came to this city I have explored them. I know them well, and I can guide you there easy enough. Anyway, They hoped to find gold and riches. But they did not even find a copper, the catacombs have been picked clean long before they were even born." Irwin shook his head at their stupidity.

"But one day while they were searching they found a large crack in one of the walls. They were able to look through it and found an undiscovered passageway. Excited they broke down the wall piece by piece. They uncovered a long forgotten tomb of some long dead person of importance. They found symbols that anyone who has been in Dras-Loena for a reasonable amount of time would recognize. The priests of Helgrind accursed black language, they recognized it and decided to tell the priests."  
Irwin shook his head sadly and said, "They hoped that the priests would reward them greatly. Instead they thanked them and then gave them the honor of being their next sacrifices."

The information angered him and it made him all the more eager to lay siege to the city. Irwin seemed to share his sentiment, as his next words were angry. "The priests sent down a small scouting party, they found it quickly thanks to the directions given to them by the Adventurers. The priests recognized the tomb instantly, apparently one of their founders is buried there. The legends about him have long since faded, but enough of them still survive today to bring us tales of a long lost artifact.

Irwin next words were barely a whisper, Eragon and Arya had to lean forward to hear him. "This artifact has powers of destruction like no other relic in history. It is said that whoever wields it will be able to destroy entire armies and raze whole cities single-handily.

Eragon asked excited "Is this artifact real? If so is it really that powerful" Irwin shrugged and said, "The legends have most likely been exaggerated over time, but I assure you that it is quite real. It is mentioned in Domr Abr Wierda and in scrolls that predate even the Dragon Riders."

Arya had listened up to this point but now she asked "If what you are telling us is true then why haven't the priests retrieved it? This all happened days ago."

Irwin shifted his gaze to her, "for two reasons: the first is that the Adventures ventured too deep in the tomb and their guide got killed in a trap. They were lost for days, but they eventually found their way out. The second is that they have been arguing the rest of the time about who gets to retrieve it and who gets to use it."

He paused for a second and then said gruffly "but they sent out the group this morning, it is quite possible that it has been retrieved already."

Eragon blinked and said hurriedly "Then we should go now, while we still have a chance at seizing it."

Irwin nodded "that's exactly what I was thinking, there's not a moment to spare". He slid his chair back and stood up. Eragon followed suite and went to the door, he pushed the shelf aside and walked into the storage room. Arya strode past him with Irwin quick on her heels.

Eragon ran down the stairs taking the steps five at a time, he stopped at the middle of the forge. Arya was right behind him and they stood next to each other waiting for Irwin. The spy ran down the stairs a few seconds later.

"Keep close to me, and please don't run off like that again. I am many things but superhuman is not one of them" he said indigently.

Eragon smiled "after you" he said teasingly. Irwin grunted in reply and then started to lead them threw the city. They walked around to the back of the citadel, then he led them towards the poorer part of the city. After a couple of minutes they stopped next a large rusted grate. There as a thick fluid dripping from the pipe, it pooled in a small stagnate pond. The smell coming from it was unmistakable and he fought to keep his breakfast down.

"Of course the sewers, how classic" Eragon said with grim humor. Irwin grinned and said, "don't worry it gets better further in".

Irwin pushed at the grate and with a scraping noise it fell forward. Irwin climbed in and extended a hand to help Eragon. Arya looked up at them and said icily "I do not appreciate crawling through this sewage, it is unbecoming for a elf". Irwin grinned at her and said, "What would you prefer elf? Going through a sewer or Galbatorix destroying everything the Varden has worked for?"

Arya stiffened, then sighed and relaxed. She ignored Eragon's proffered hand and instead leaped into the tight corridor. Irwin chuckled and Arya looked at him coolly, Irwin wisely did not say anything else. The smell was terrible, Eragon held his breath for as long as he could, but he had to breath now. He breathed in deeply and almost vomited, luckly the passage ended soon after. He led them through the sewer until they came to a part, which had partly collapsed. They had to squeeze through a tight gap before entering the Catacombs.

The walls were carved out of the rough stone, and there was slots carved into the walls. They were filled with skeletons, often more then one in each slot. As Irwin led them through the complex labyrinth of tunnels, rooms, and the stairs Eragon's jaw dropped further and further as he saw room after room of bones.

"How many people are buried here?" he asked Irwin. He glanced briefly at the walls and answered "tens of thousands Shadeslayer. For a large period of time stretching back to Dras-Loena's construction to about two thousand years ago."

Eragon wondered who Irwin was and how did he know so much and decided to ask him. "Who are you Irwin, no common spy knows this much about elves, Dragon Riders, and obscure details of history". Irwin seemed unsurprised about his outburst.

"Who am I? That's hard question to answer. If you really want to know then I will tell you. My bloodline is ancient, and our founder was Vrael"

Eragon nearly tripped over a rock in his surprise, he quickly recovered his balance. "You are related to Vrael?" he said disbelieving.

Irwin nodded solemnly "I am the last of his bloodline, Galbatorix made sure that Vrael had no relatives. He killed the last of us about thirty years ago, I barely escaped with my life. My whole family was killed before my eyes, since then I have dedicated my whole life to overthrowing Galbatorix" He looked at Eragon sadly, "Now for you understand Shadeslayer?"

Eragon looked at Irwin, understanding now what drove the man. "I understand," he said respectively. Irwin grunted in reply and said, "don't you forget what Galbatorix has done, and he must be overthrown"

The rest of their trip passed by in silence until Irwin arrived at a large in the wall. Eragon looked through it but could see nothing, as the passage way was as black as pitch.

"I presume that we are here?" Irwin nodded and Eragon murmured a spell and a werelight appeared overhead illuminating the corridor.

Beyond the jagged edges of the whole the passageway was made out of smooth granite, thin gold stands snaked across the wall. Upon further inspection Eragon noticed that the gold formed jagged symbols that hurt his eyes just by looking at it.

"The black script of Helgrind inlayed in gold, what a novelty" Irwin murmured disapprovingly. Eragon cautiously moved toward the end of the corridor, he could hear voices faraway, but could not make out what they were saying. At the end of the corridor the passage dipped down into a steep stairway, it twisted to the left and down into the unknown depths.

At the bottom Eragon could see a dim light, he slowed down and pressed close against the wall. He pressed his finger against his lips and pointed to the light. Arya nodded and they quietly tread down the hallway as quiet as shadows.

Two soldiers in the black robes stood by a doorway, guarding it. Rags covered their faces and they carried short wicked blades. Eragon looked at Arya and slid his fingers across his throat. Arya drew her sword and Eragon followed suite. She leaped at one of the soldiers and stabbed him in the throat. Eragon hurriedly ran at the final soldier and slashed him across the neck as he opened his mouth to scream. The soldier gurgled and coughed on his own blood as he tried to yell. He caught the soldier before he hit the floor.  
Eragon lowered him to the ground and stepped over him. There was a richly decorated hallway in front of him, a bright light radiated from the end. He walked slowly, deliberately walked towards it, shading his eyes with his arm so that he would not be blinded.

The chamber was circular and hundred feet across, the ceiling was so high that height ceased to matter. The whole room was inlayed with gold, sliver, and iron. Various precious gems winked at him, and various reenacted bloody scenes were depicted across the walls. In the middle of the room was a raised dais with a hand thrust up out of the floor. The hand was made out of pure obsidian and had golden claws for fingernails. Resting on its palm, emitting black light was a blood red crystal. It was about an arms length long and was hexagonal. Inside dark black and red thunderheads roiled violently. The crystal seemed to absorb light and omitted a violet radiance.

Standing around it arms upraised, fingertips touching, were three priests of Helgrind. All were missing a limb and one was missing both hands. They were chanting words in the ancient's language, but not any words that Eragon had ever heard of, they were…different. The words were twisted and guttural, he noticed detachedly that the crystal seemed to pulse with each word spoken.

Arya ran past him at the nearest priest, Eragon fumbled with his sword and then charged. The priests did not even notice, except when Arya gave one a furious slash with her sword. Then the priests seemed to be snapped out of some trance, they looked at Arya unemotionally black eyes boring into her.

Eragon suddenly felt an enormous force press against his mind, seeking to crush him. He hurriedly erected his mental barriers and fought against the presence that seeked to destroy his very essence. Arya was frozen in place and Irwin was on the ground cradling his head; no doubt a similar battle was being waged in their minds.

The force attacking him redoubled and he gritted his teeth in pain. Something was wrong, the threes priests should not be this powerful, this force was greater then anything even Oromis was able to summon. Something or someone was helping them. He looked at the crystal and noticed that thin strands of darkness were connecting the priests to the crystal. In that instance he made his choice and sealed his fate, he would rather die than be a servant a servant to Galbatorix.

He viciously attacked the presence and drove it back for a second, then strode up the crystal and swung his sword. "No! Don't! You will release the-" The priest yelled franticly terror plane in his voice as his sword hit the crystal.

The crystal shattered with a crystalline note, the noise was mental as well as physical and he flinched as the noise rebounded across his mind. A dark cloud leaked out of the shards and dissipated.

The room darkened, every shadow in the room seemed to be drawn towards the void. The darkness seemed tangible and Eragon became aware of a vast dark conscious that snapped and consumed, its rage was so great that Eragon felt as if his very essence was being consumed. He quailed as the presence turned its attention on him, it deliberately surrounded his consciousness, and it seeped through his barriers and into his mind. All of the shadow gathered around Eragon, it surrounded him with waves of blackness.

Suddenly the darkness seemed to solidify, and then it exploded outwards. Extricating, mind-numbing pain, Eragon screamed then he remembered no more as the pain overwhelmed him.

**Ah, my first cliffhanger! What happened to Eragon? You guys will never guess. Plz review if you notice anything that you think I could do better. The next chapter will come out sooner.**


End file.
